Perfect Ending
by Marvel
Summary: Here is my perfect ending to Breaking Dawn. Leah/Jacob. It's the real happy ending everyone deserved.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Endings

They aren't mine, they're Stephanie's. And besides her obsessive inability to kill off characters that will never let her equal JK Rowling, she also can't write a happy ending. So here's how it worked in my mind. It's better for Jacob and Leah most of all and the vampires too. So here's my happy ending for them.

Picking up on page 320, after Leah's talk with Jacob in wolf form about the pain of having someone you love choose someone else and about how it sucks that she can't have kids and it makes her sad. So at the end of that conversation as Stephanie Meyer wrote it (I suggest you read that first)...

_That's the funny thing about knowing you can't have something. It makes you desperate._

_And...that's my limit. Right there. This conversation is over._

_Fine._ (Mine starts here) Leah looked at me sideways. _But one other bit of advice on the one-you-love-biting-you-in-the-ass front._

_Yeah?_

Leah turned suddenly, nipping at him playfully, _Try to forget about it and just have a little fun once in a while. _With that she turned and ran into the woods.

I paused for a minute, then turned to follow her. I reached out, my mind linking with hers, enjoying the wind through our fur and the grass under our paws, our nails digging into the soft dirt.

She wasn't really trying to outrun me or she would have managed it, very easily. She was easily much faster than any of us, maybe the fastest ever. I could hear her laughter as I caught up with her, adding my own. I turned to snap back at her and she returned the favor. Finally I lunged ahead and skidded to a stop in front of her, lips pulled back in a teasing form of aggressive pose. She turned easily around him, letting her back legs slide to a stop facing me from behind. I practically jumped, turning quickly, crouching. She did the same, tail waving in the air. I lept at her and she lifted to come after me at the same time (the down side of being in the mind of your potential victim, although we both had enough practice with that), both of us rolling into a giant pile of fur. It shouldn't have been hard for me to pin her, being so much bigger, but she squirmed easily out from under me every time I had her.

And at some point is stopped being puppy-squirming fun and became something else. I don't know whose thoughts went that direction first. We were so closely linked it was really hard to differentiate. But suddenly mentally and physically I was closer to her than I had been to anyone in a long time. With all of the emotions swirling around lately it was like my-our-brains were too tired to push away.

I may have spent a fair share of time being preoccupied with Bella but between the glimpses of Leah naked that couldn't be avoided (and even if I had tried not to focus on it I was sharing brain space with other boys coming of age) mixed with the bittersweet memories Sam couldn't suppress from time to time it was too easy to let (very) slightly more realistic fantasies of Leah slip in.

We shifted at the same moment, limbs slipping along one another. It was disorienting, suddenly being by myself in my mind. I found myself blinking down into her eyes, seeing the same confusion I had.

Then she moved. Her hands reached up to run over my cheeks, then her grip changed and she pulled my lips down to meet hers. And at that moment my body took over. My mind was no more his own than when Sam gave him a command. Being a werewolf made us all more suceptable to emotions and instincts. Normally that was handy. Our instincts as wolves kept us alive. And even though we were both very human now at least instincts were definitely giving me directions.

So were her hands, which were wandering very liberally over my body. Then she raised her knee to massage me in a way that certainly awakened newer and stronger instincts.

I returned the favor, running my hands over her breasts. Her back arched into me, her breath hiking into a throaty growl. I couldn't help but chuckle as my hands wandered lower over her perfect stomach. Werewolfism didn't only throw the guys into magically great shape. Her stomach was hard and flat but so soft and warm in the way no human woman could be. Her muscles bunched under my skin, her nails digging into my back. This time I found my throat rolling with a growl.

She laughed, suddenly shifting and rolling to put herself on top, throwing her shoulder-length hair over her shoulder and giving me a steaming look that made me groan. She laughed, leaning down to kiss me. I put my hands on her hips, which began to move over me in a way that made it hard to breath. Since becoming a wolf I knew I'd run hotter than your average human but now I could feel my veins lighting up.

She lay herself full length along him, leaning close to whisper, "Are you ready for me Jacob?"

My name had never sounded so sexy. I couldn't even find the words, just swallow hard and nod.

She ran her hand over me once before lowering herself onto me. She leaned forward, laying against me as I arched my back into her. Her eyelids fluttered, sucking her breath in hard, then opening her eyes, looking deeply into mine. For a moment we stayed like that, adjusting to one another, looking into each other's eyes, breathing each other's breath.

She was so warm. Inhumanly warm, hot enough to burn, surrounding me.

I grabbed her face, pulled her down for a searing kiss. She responded immediately, her tongue battling mine. Then she shifted her hips and I was so distracted she definitely won that battle. She chuckled, nipping at my lips as she pulled back, shifting her hips off and then back down onto me, laughing at the groan that tore my throat.

I gave her a joking glare. "Who's the alpha here?" I asked, shifting suddenly to roll her underneath me.

She laughed, baring her throat and wiggling underneath me in a way that stole my breath. "You had better move then, oh fearless leader."

I took her suggestion, shifting out and back into her, taking advantage of her bare neck, kissing and nipping at her neck the way she had my lips. She rumbled her approval deep in her throat, nails scoring deep scratches in my back, already healing as her hands moved lower, pushing me into her.

One of my hands went to her hip as she wrapped her legs around me, establishing a rhythm that felt perfectly natural. It was like running through the woods, the rhythm of our paws hitting the ground. Her scent was like the pine trees around us, fresh turned earth, and the musk of a wolf in reach of its prey. It was the kind of scent we dreamed about. It created a heady high that made us run faster, our hearts beat harder, our blood run hotter. I was afraid for a moment that the leaves would catch fire beneath us.

It was as if we were in wolf form, our minds linked in perfect tandem. I knew her every move before she made it, felt pleasure ripple through her as if it were my own, and saw my own reflected back at her through my eyes.

Why would our kind ever take up with a human? I wondered, hardly able to do more than feel as pleasure rolled through me. My head snapped back and a howl rolled through my throat. Leah's joined me, the two sounds twining together and sailing up into the woods.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, feeling her chest rising and falling underneath me. Abruptly her breathing changed, becoming shorter and sharper.

I pulled back to look at her, only to find her grinning up at me, giggles coming through her mouth. "Leah, are you all right?"

She nodded. "That was..." She waved her hands, mouth working uselessly as she struggled to explain, then dissolved into giggles again.

I took a deep breath, then chuckled myself, rolling off of her. "Yeah."

She paused, looking at me, then rolled to lay her head, leaves and grass tangled in her hair, onto my chest. Hesitantly I reached up to place my hand on her head. When she just closed her eyes and breathed in my scent deeply I began brushing my hand through her hair, taking the worst of the brush out.

I couldn't believe how right it felt. Her scent, the weight of her head on my chest, the circles her fingers were drawing on my chest.

"We'll do this right," I whispered to her. "We should go out or something." She chuckled. "Is that funny?"

"No, it sounds nice. Maybe a nice elk up by the Canadian border."

I chuckled. "When things calm down."

"Maybe we can do this a few more times." She glanced up at me grinning. "Why would anyone go with a human?"

"I was wondering."

She sighed. "Speaking of which, I suppose you should check up on our bloodsuckers."

I groaned. It had been so nice to forget. "I should."

"I'll be around," she said. "I'll check on Seth and meet up with you at the Cullens'."

"Good deal," I said as she slipped off of my chest and into wolf form. She shook out her fur, gave me a wolf grin, and disappeared in a streak into the woods.

I stretched for a moment before shifting. Leah was waiting for me, showing me how good she felt in her mind. Better than she had in years. More content. Happy.

I fed the same back to her, racing for the Cullens' place. I paused on the porch to pull on the pants waiting for me, still trying to tug a leg down as I entered the building.

The moment I stepped inside I knew something was wrong. No one was downstairs. Bella's usual roost was empty. My stomach sank.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Ending

Chapter 2

_Not mine. I know where it's going. How it gets there is still a little uncertain but I'm letting it take me where it goes._

"Edward!" I'm not sure what I was going to do. Kill him? Tear the Cullens apart? Take Bella's body? Take the baby? Edward hadn't wanted this but it was his fault. He'd let her die.

At the top of the stairs I caught her scent. Not an old stagnant scent, not a dead one, but a living breathing Bella's scent. Medical supplies and disinfectant mingled but I was sure she was alive.

Edward met me at the door of the medical room. Bella was on her side, sobbing. The blond leach was holding her, running a hand through her hair. Alice was in front of her, kneeling in front of the medical table holding her hand at eye level.

Edward shook his head, whispering, "Not a good time."

I stepped back into the hall, motioning for him to follow me, which he did, closing the door behind him. "What happened?"

"Her body rejected it. She went into labor too early. Carlisle couldn't save it."

"Bella?"

"Lost a lot of blood. But we had plenty on hand. She should be fine. Physically at least."

"I bet you're kind of glad you can't be in her head right now."

"A little bit. I'm worried about her."

"She'll be all right. She's tough. Lots of women have come through this."

Edward nodded. "I'm just glad she's all right. Does that make me a bad person?"

"If it does then I am too." Jacob cleared his throat. "Is she still able to have kids?"

"Carlisle thinks so." Edward glanced at him. "Do you want to take me up on my offer?"

"Do you want to take it back?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. It's too soon to know much."

I nodded. "I should try to contact the others. Let them know...they don't have to worry about things any more. Don't...change anything okay? Let things settle for a while."

Edward nodded. "Nothing will happen until you get a chance to talk to her. I promise."

"Thank you."

I turned to go and stopped at the sight of Leah at the top of the stairs wrapped in a blue tarp. The scent of oil had mixed with the disinfectant coming from the medical room so I hadn't noticed.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

Edward looked away. "Bella lost the baby. What do you need?"

"Oh." Leah looked at Edward. "Sorry. Really." Her voice was so compassionate Edward had to look up.

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Um, we're about to have visitors. They want to talk to you, or so the note says."

She glanced up as the door opened, Rosalie stepping into the hallway, wiping at her eyes with Emmett behind her. Leah took a step back as the vampire's eyes fell on her. "I'll meet you downstairs," Leah said, turning away.

"Are you wearing a tarp?" Rosalie asked.

"I found it in the garage," Leah said. "It stunk less than that flimsy thing you people tried to give me." With that she turned and disappeared with a flap of plastic cloth.

"I should go," I said. "I'll be back soon."

"What will you do?" Edward asked. "Go back?"

"No. I'll encourage those two to but...I don't think I can convince them. If it's all right with you we'll probably hang out in your woods until we figure out something more perminant."

"Of course. I speak for Carlisle and Esme when I say you're as welcome in the house as you are in any part of the woods."

"Thanks," I said, reaching up to put a hand on Edward's arm but drawing away when I got a good whiff of him. "Later."

Turning I hurried down the stairs, stripping off the shorts as I ran toward the woods, securing it carefully to my leg as I hobbled into the woods and shifted.

Leah was waiting for me. _What's your plan? _she asked me, turning to lope beside me.

_I don't know. See what they say, go from there._

_Do you want to go back?_

_I'd like for us to be able to visit our families. I don't want to be part of the pack again. I don't suppose you'd-_

_No way,_ Leah interrupted me.

_Thought so._

_Seth too, _she added.

_Does he know?_

_Yeah. Sorta. I said we're thinking about things._

_And he thinks?_

_He's thrilled._

_He would,_ I snorted.

I heard him chuckle through the link.

Leah walked ahead of me into the clearing where Seth was waiting. I paused to switch back and put on the shorts before walking into the clearing to face Sam who was already in human form with Embry and Quil in wolf form. Seth and Leah watched them as tensely as the rest of the pack watched the duo. I strode into the clearing, trying to look alpha.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"Been better. How are things back home?"

"The same. Everyone misses you. We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," I answered. "The baby's dead."

Sam paused. "What?"

"The baby. It's dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Bella's heartbroken."

"But you didn't see it."

I stared at him. "No, Sam, I didn't ask to see the bloody mess that used to be Bella Swan's baby."

"Bella Cullen."

"I saw Bella's face. I saw Edward's. And if you even think about marching up there and asking to see the corpse of their child-"

"Okay, okay!" Sam had to yell over Leah's growl. "I just don't want to be blindsided over this later. So what do you want?"

"I don't want to come back. Seth and Leah are welcome to do what they want but...things have changed."

"Changed how?"

"The dynamic is different. It's pack stuff. You wouldn't understand." It was a small dig and I felt a little badly about it after I said it but I couldn't help the dig. "I don't see any reason we can't tolerate each other. I want us all to be able to come back to visit our families. But we're not setting up shop. La Push can still be your land. We just want to visit."

"So what do you plan to do, move in with the Cullens?"

"We haven't made any decisions."

"Good. I want a meeting with the elders. All of us, so we can work this out."

I nodded. "I can live with that, although we aren't making promises to abide by any rules."

"Understood. In the mean time you're welcome in La Push as long as there isn't any violence."

"In fact let's just agree to not try to cross paths at all. Until the meeting," I added at Quil's whine.

Sam nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"All right. Let us know when to show up."

"We will." Sam paused. "Would you pass...my condolences, such as they are, to the Cullens? Over the whole situation."

I was taken a little aback, but nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Visit your father," Sam said. When I bristled he added, "Just a suggestion. I know he misses you."

"I'll get there."

"Good. With this behind us I hope we can come to an agreement."

"As do I."

Sam turned. The others nodded to me before following him. I gave them a smile and a nod myself.

I turned to Leah and Seth. "Go home," I said. "Spread the word. I'd like to meet sooner instead of later. Get this settled."

"Where are you going?" Leah asked.

"To visit my dad. I need to talk to him. I'll...come by to talk to your mom when I get a chance."

"I'll try to have her prepared," Leah said with a smile and a wink.

"Prepared for what?" Seth asked, turning to look at her. "Leah what is he-" His words cut off as he blurred into a wolf, trying to follow the streak in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt stupid standing in front of my door. I didn't know if I should knock or just go in. It was my house. But I...wasn't me. So much had changed.

Not just me. I'd broken from the pack. I'd been halfway across the continent and back, a few times. The love of my life had married another man and lost a baby...or had that been the love of my life?

Was it Leah? My feelings were so new. But strong. But then what was the point of ever seeing Bella again? I did want to see her again. I didn't want her out of my life. But what did I want her to be? A friend?

My head was spinning so hard I hardly noticed when Billy opened the door. "So are you going to come in or did you come all the way back to stand on the porch?"

"Yeah, sorry," I said. I followed my dad into the house, grabbing a bag of chips and munching. "How are things?"

"Come on now, don't leave me waiting. What's changed? Are you back in the pack?"

"No, um, well, Bella...she lost the baby so...there isn't any reason to fight. I'm just sort of... I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not back in or anything."

"You're an alpha now," Billy said knowingly. "No going back."

"I guess not."

"So she's all right?"

"As all right as a girl can be after losing a baby."

"She isn't...changed?"

"No. She's still Bella."

"You saw her?"

"I smelled her."

Billy nodded. "Doesn't get more conclusive than that."

I fidgeted, trying to figure how to tell him about Leah. It didn't make sense to me. Every time I tried to explain it even in my head it sounded more like a crush, although I felt in my bones that is was more.

"It's good to have you back," Billy interrupted my thoughts. "Really good. Will you be staying?"

"For now I guess."

"You don't want to stay?"

"I'm in a pretty strange place."

"You're still hung up on her?"

"Sort of."

"Or it's because things are so crazy with the pack?"

"That too. Although I think I can work things out with Sam."

"He's got a good head on his shoulders. It's not his fault he wasn't born to lead you."

"I know." I shifted. "Look, there's something else."

"What more could there possibly be?"

I laughed. "I know, right? It's...Leah."

"What's she done now?"

"She...it's...more what I've done."

"It can't be too bad or Sue would have called me by now. But really Jacob, you can't go blaming yourself every time she flies off the handle."

"Dad-"

"I know things are rough for her but you can't go making excuses for her all the time. If you're pack you have to-"

"We're sort of together, Dad."

He stopped. "What?"

"Leah and I. We're sort of together."

"You imprinted?"

"I'm...not really sure."

"Then you didn't."

"I don't care. There's something there."

"What?"

I chewed at my lip. _Hot werewolf sex? Not likely to get that. _"I can't explain it, but there is."

"Are you sure this isn't just about Bella and what's been going on lately?"

"Yes."

"Being in each other's heads has to be a little confusing. And we don't know much about how being a female werewolf goes."

"It's not like that Dad."

"It would make sense for women to be attracted to the alpha male. And given her history with Sam-"

"She was with Sam before he was an alpha," I snapped.

Now why did the thought of her and Sam bug me so much suddenly?

"And it's not like that."

"How can you be sure? Maybe there's some strange brain feedback in the connection."

"It isn't like that Dad."

"How can you be sure?"

"What do you have against Leah?"

"Nothing. Jacob, you've been through a lot the last few years. A lot a lot. I don't want this to be something else that blows up on you."

"It's actually helping a lot right now." _I think._

"Leah is fine but what if you imprint? Or she does?"

"Neither of us think it's that likely. We should have done it by now. And maybe there's a reason we haven't. Or maybe we did and it's different for us." Billy gave me a disbelieving look and I shook my head. "What is normal with us?"

"What about Bella?"

"What about her? She's married. I have a chance here."

Billy's eyebrows rose. "Okay then."

"What?"

"That wasn't the response I was expecting."

"Why?"

"What happened to your feelings for Bella?"

"I don't know. Maybe when I see her I'll know but right now…no, I don't know."

"Is that fair to Leah?"

"I'll figure it out. I'm not here to hurt her. However I feel about Bella she's off limits, and Leah is here, and I really care about her."

Billy nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm lucky she's around."

"Yes, you are. It just seems so sudden."

"That doesn't make it bad."

Billy smiled a little. "No, it certainly doesn't."

The phone rang shrilly, making me wince. The sound was too high and loud for my sensitive ears. Still I was glad for the interruption. Dad was right, this was sudden. And I was pretty sure that once he got used to the idea he'd like it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello Jacob, this is Edward." His voice sounded controlled, cold.

I turned to look at my father and raise my eyebrows. "Hello Edward." Billy's eyebrows pulled down, giving me a questioning look. I shrugged. "What can I do for you?"

"Bella wants to speak to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

"She can't use the phone herself?"

"She asked me to call."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"I don't know."

"All right. When do you want me?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"All right. I'll be right over then."

"Thank you Jacob."

"Sure. No problem."

I hung up, looking at my Dad. "Huh."

"What does he want?"

"Apparently Bella wants to see me."

"Why?"

"He doesn't know."

"Do you think she's in trouble?"

"No, she's safe now." But my mind was churning as an uncomfortable thought nosed in. What if she was ready to go ahead and change? What if she was going to become one of them and this was her saying goodbye?

Surely not. Surely not already. She had just been through a trauma. Edward wasn't an idiot. Carlisle was a doctor. Surely they wouldn't let her make this decision when she's so messed up emotionally.

"I'll be back," I told my father, hurrying out the door. In the tree line I removed my pants, phased, and ran full tilt toward the Cullens' house.

_Where are you going?_ Leah whispered in my mind. She was to the east somewhere, running off her nerves. I wasn't the only one wrestling with the sudden changes.

_I've been summoned to the Cullens'. Apparently Bella wants to talk._

_Could I come?_

There was no sour note in her mind. No anger. Not even any jealousy. Maybe because she could hear in my mind the lack of draw Bella held, and how thoroughly those thoughts turned to her. She giggled as I considered it.

I didn't see any problem. She wasn't likely to fly off the handle. She was so CALM for Leah, and the Cullens weren't likely to be upset by her presence.

On the other hand, Bella hadn't asked for her to come, and she was fragile enough.

_If she doesn't want to see me I'll stay downstairs with the Barbie Doll, _Leah promised, visualizing a plastic version Rosalie in a pink poufy dress. _She might like a little female company to whine with._

_She has Alice and Rosalie and Esme._

_I'm a little different._

_You really are._

She giggled. _I really do just want to offer my condolences. Let her know she has a shoulder to cry on._

In the end I couldn't come up with a good reason to tell her no, especially if she would stay away if Bella didn't want her there. With a cheerful bark she turned and put on the gas to beat me to the Cullens despite my head start. I didn't even bother trying to speed up. I knew she was going to beat me.

She was in the tree line fully dressed by the time I got there. With a sparkle in her eye she watched me shift back and dress. "Do you mind?" I playfully snapped at her.

"Watching in you dress? Not a bit."

I aimed a gentle jab at her shoulder as we strode together toward the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was waiting for us on the porch. He looked even better than the last time I'd seen him, back to normal as far as normal went for vampires. He gave Leah a curious look. "Moral support," I told him.

He looked at her, his eyebrows drawing together. "For you or Bella?" Whatever answer he found in her mind must have been good enough because he shrugged and turned to enter the house.

"I still don't like you doing that," Leah said.

"Acknowledged," Edward said. "You have to admit it's more convenient. There are a lot of emotions that are hard to explain."

To my surprise she nodded. The shadow of a smile tugged at Edward's mouth.

He went into the living room. Leah and I paused in the doorway. Bella's head could be seen over the back of the couch, Esme on one side of her and Alice on the other.

"Honey?" Edward said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, smiling weakly. She still looked pale. Her hair was limp and lifeless; her eyes still had dark circles underneath. Still she looked better. Not a shadow, not wasting away. There was some color there.

"Jacob's here. Leah came too."

She turned to look at me, her smile broadening. "Hey Jacob. Leah, nice to see you." She turned back to Edward, glancing around at the rest of the vampires. "Could I talk to them alone?"

"We won't be far," Esme said, smiling warmly at us. It was a supportive gesture for Bella, not a warning. Alice gave us an almost-friendly smile as she left the room.

Leah moved first, going to sit next to Bella and taking her hand. "How are you holding up?"

"All right," Bella answered honestly. "Not well but all right."

"I'm really sorry," I said, going to sit on the other side of her, a little surprised by Leah.

"We are," Leah said.

"Thanks," Bella said.

"Whatever you need, we're here," Leah said.

"That means a lot," Bella said. "I heard you two were sort of a thing."

"Yeah," I said. "We are."

"I'm glad." Bella looked at Leah's tentative smile. "Really, I am."

"Thanks," Leah said.

"What else is going on? I'm so behind the times," Bella said.

"You've been a little cut off from the world," I said.

"How are things with you and the rest of the guys?"

"We've come to a truce. They've agreed not to bother you, at least for now. Tentative truce."

"How tentative?"

"I'm not sure. There's still some stuff to work out. I can go home and see Billy whenever."

"That's good." Bella lapsed into silence, looking down at her clasped hands.

"Bella…" Leah began, then stopped, looking down at her own hands. "I want you to know, I really am very sorry. I know what it's like…not to lose a baby or anything, but to face not being able to have one. It kind of feels like losing one. Like losing all of them that you planned to have. It's tough to deal with, and I want you to know I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk or anything."

Bella looked up, surprised. "Thanks Leah. That really means a lot. I mean, I don't want you to worry too much. Rosalie is dealing with that too so I have people to talk to."

"Oh, please Bella, don't become like her," I burst out. "I want to be your friend but if you become that…" I reached for the least offensive word I could use for her.

"Bitter," Leah supplied.

"Yeah, bitter, I don't know if I could stand being around you."

"That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about," Bella said, eyes permanently attached to her hands. "It's a little more difficult to talk about, now that you and Leah are together."

"Do you want me to leave?" Leah asked.

"No, this involves you. It's something Edward brought up. He says he could deal with it. It's such a weird circumstance but…if I don't bring it up I'll always wonder."

"You can ask me anything, Bella. I'm here for you."

"You can say no," she told me eagerly. "And you can veto, Leah. You have a say in this. Same as Edward has a say in it."

"What is it?" I asked, my mind racing to try and see what could have her so rattled.

"I still want to become a vampire, soon," Bella said. "But this brings up some things. I never wanted kids, but I do now. I know I can't replace the baby I lost."

"Bella, you can't do this to yourself again."

"I know," she says quickly. "I know I can't. Carlisle says the same thing would happen and Edward won't even consider it."

"So what are you thinking?" Leah asked.

"Edward told me about…the conversation you had with him," Bella said, looking at me.

I thought hard. Edward and I had had a lot of conversations lately. I flipped through them and couldn't find the one she was referring to, despite her desperate look. I shook my head. "Puppies?"

The realization came crashing down on me. "Edward was desperate. He didn't mean…"

"He did," Bella said, real power behind her voice. "He wants to see me happy. He wants to meet my children." I shook my head. "Esme understands. Rosalie understands it." She glanced to her left, looking relieved. "And Leah understands it."

"But…"

"I'm talking about a medical procedure. Carlisle could do it. We wouldn't have to actually…there would be no reason for anyone to be jealous."

"There would be every reason for them to be jealous."

"It would be his too, in a lot of ways. It would be ours. Mine and Edward's and yours and Leah's."

"But…you still want to become a vampire."

She nodded.

"So the way you're hungry when you change…for a year you'll want to eat your baby. Bella, this is ridiculous."

"They don't think so," Bella said. "Carlisle knows a woman that was changed when she had children. They never smelled good to her. She was really protective of them. And the Cullens say all of the Quileuts-not just the werewolves, all of them-don't smell very good. They'd rather eat animals than them. No one would want to hurt my baby, even a newborn vampire, and especially me."

"But it will grow up. It will die. You won't. Unless you plan to change it." I shook my head, horrified at the thought.

"Maybe it would be a werewolf. Given your history it most likely would."

"So when it hit puberty it would stop aging," I said.

"Just like you, and Leah. We could be a big extended family."

"How do you imagine this could work?" I asked her.

"It can. It happens all the time. People divorce and remarry and the kids have two families. I'm not saying it's ideal or perfect, but I think it could work. I think the four of us could be a really big happy family. Extended family, with all the Cullens and the pack. What a great way to grow up."

"Bella, I don't…"

"Think about it. Just think. I don't want to rush you."

"Okay. Okay, I'll think about it. Nothing more than that."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

I nod. "Could I talk to Edward? Alone?"

"Sure." Bella glanced behind me. I turned to find him standing by the front door, hand on the knob. I got up and moved toward him but paused to look back at Leah. She didn't meet my gaze, already whispering with Bella, both of them smiling.

I turned and followed Edward to the front porch. I sat silently on the steps, staring out at the woods. Edward waited patiently, completely unmoving behind me.

"So are you really up for this?" I finally asked, knowing he had heard every word.

A few moments passed before the rustle of fabric told me he was moving. He sat next to me on the porch, staring without expression into the woods. Listening to my thoughts? Trying to gage what I really thought? Or too concerned with his own?

"I've had more time than you to come to terms with this," Edward said. "Do you believe it would be possible for me to be all right with this?"

I thought carefully. Although I knew he could hear I found myself saying it. "Not really. I can learn to deal with Bella being with someone else but if Leah ended up wanting to have someone else's kid…" I shook my head. "I couldn't deal with that. And I don't know that I could ask her to."

"Bella doesn't believe it would be like that. When she says she wants this to be my child, and Leah's too, she means it. She has every faith that we could work it out. And the longer I listen to her the more convinced I am that it could be." He paused for a moment, then said, "This experienced has changed me too. I was scared to death for Bella, but beneath that, the idea of being a father began to appeal. I would love to meet Bella's child, even if it is half dog."

"You think you could share a kid with me and Leah?"

"You are a remarkably reasonable person. Leah is becoming more and more so every day. I believe she and Bella could become excellent friends. They would both be wonderful mothers."

"And us?" I asked.

"We may never be the best of friends. But for the sake of these women I believe we could learn to tolerate one another. Maybe friendship would come with time."

I bit my lip. "I think I can buy that."

"Don't make a decision now. You're too conflicted. Take your time considering it. And if you don't believe you can do it then please tell her no."

"Do you think there's any other way?"

"I do. I believe adoption is always an option. But I believe this arrangement would have the potential to make a lot more people happy."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Charlie and Billy would love being grandpas together."

"Can you imagine growing up with Alice and Rosalie for aunts? Esme? It would be the most spoiled creature ever to walk the earth."

"I have to admit, Carlisle wouldn't be a bad person to look up to," I admitted. Edward smiled. "It will take some time, for me to decide."

"I will take any excuse to keep Bella human a little longer."

"Is there any chance this could convince her to stay human?"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "She's fulfilled her end of the obligation. I owe her immortality. I made her a promise and I intend to keep it. Our assuring her that immortality will make her appear younger isn't really getting us anywhere. Although perhaps the complication of the pact we made with the clan will hold her at bay. I'm not sure how we could work that out."

"It would work itself out," I said. "The pack couldn't attack the mother of one of their own children. Or her family."

"Really?" Edward asked. "That would stop them?"

"Absolutely." I paused. "Well, unless something went wrong. If you suddenly started killing people or hurt a member of the pack or something."

"Of course." Edward tilted his head toward the house. "If you're satisfied with my answers I think we had best get in there."

"Why?"

Edward only smiled faintly and moved toward the house.

I followed him, finding every female in the house arranged around Bella and Leah chatting excitedly.

I had the sinking feeling that the decision was being made for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**One year later**

"All right everyone, I'm ready!" Alice called, dancing into the crowded kitchen/living room.

The noise level did not decrease a bit among the mixed crowd. "You really should have let me design something bigger," Esme said for the millionth time, waving around the cabin she and Leah had designed and the pack had built by hand in the remote clearing. Granted it was easier for 12 stronger-than-average, stuck-at-23 werewolves to haul in the lumber and supplies and saw the wood into the proper shapes, but it had still been an amazing gift for Leah and Jacob to receive from their combined families.

As evidenced that moment by the entire Cullen clan mixed with the werewolves in the same small area with their human family and mates sprinkled in. Charlie stood next to Billy who bounced his grandson Harry on his lap (while Jacob insisted the boy was named after Harry Clearwater the vampires would never let him live down naming a potential werewolf Harry). Claire was constantly trying to crawl out of Quil's arms to play with the baby. Emmett was attempting to compare the size of his bicep with Sam. Leah and Bella, who had been inseparable through the entire pregnancy, were chatting over in the corner.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Harry, but I would have really liked a little girl too," Leah sighed.

"Maybe you just need to have another one," Rosalie chirped.

"Ug, not this year," Bella sighed. "Maybe next year."

"Next year?" Edward asked. "Bella Cullen, are you agreeing to put off the change another two years?" He was careful to say it quietly enough that Charlie wouldn't hear.

Bella shrugged. "I always wanted two."

"Do I get a say in this at all?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I can get you a sample if you need one," Leah said with a wink.

"Hey!" Jacob gasped.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I gave you a hand with the last sample."

"True that," Jacob said with a grin.

"Would you want another one?" Bella asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Yeah, probably, but I think it warrants a little more discussion."

"We have a year to discuss," Edward said happily.

"People!" Alice yelled again, apparently forgetting there were hardly any 'people' in the room. "We're here for a picture so let's get out there!"

The conversations continued. Alice wound her way around the group to put her hand on Bella's shoulder. "Okay Bella, this is your picture. Can you get people in line?"

"I…me?" Bella asked.

"Just take the baby outside," Jacob suggested. "Everyone follows him."

A hand landed on Alice's shoulder. She turned to look up-way up-into Sam's smiling face. "May I?"

"Please!" Alice said with a wave of her hands.

"Hey, everyone!" Sam barked, silencing everyone as they turned to look at him. "Let's get outside and get this show on the road!"

"Well done," Alice muttered, hurrying forward to begin directing everyone.

"Leave it to the alpha," Quil muttered.

"I blame you for this," Jacob said to Bella.

"Hey, it's your child too that she's insisting on doing this for."

"She's not my sister."

"Sort of your sister in law."

"Sort of does not even come close to counting," Jacob answered, taking Harry from his father and balancing the newborn in his arms as Seth rolled Billy easily over the uneven ground.

Alice was standing by a camera, waving people around. "Okay, let's do this in order," Alice called. "Where are the new Mom and Dad?"

"All your fault," Jacob asserted.

"All right fine, it's all my fault," Bella muttered.

"In the chairs," Alice said, waving toward two folding chairs Jasper was carefully setting up. "Baby between you." They sat obediently, balancing Harry between them.

The baby blinked sleepily up at them. Bella kissed his forehead and Jacob rubbed his stomach. "Fathers next," Alice announced, waving to Seth to bring Billy next to Jacob while Jasper brought a chair for Charlie who sat next to Bella, running a hand through his hair and straightening his shirt.

"Okay, Leah behind Jacob and Edward behind Bella." They moved into place, Leah playfully trying to elbow Edward out of the way. He pushed back which led to a shoving match.

"Give it up, you know I'm stronger," Edward whispered.

"Try it when I've shifted," Leah whispered back. "You can kiss my tail."

"Edward, stop it, you're going to mess up her dress," Alice scolded. "Carlisle, Sue, would you please stand next to your children and try to control them."

The grinning grandparents stepped into line while Leah growled under her breath and Edward hissed quietly back.

"Okay, Seth, let's have you in next to your mom, Rachel, you can sit there next to Jacob. Everyone else, find a spot." The werewolves arranged themselves on Leah and Jacob's side and the Cullens sat or stood in pairs next to Bella and Edward. Alice carefully settled the camera into place then hurried over to sit next to Bella in the seat in front of Jasper.

"All right," she called, folding her hands to hide the small remote while still aiming the signal at the camera. "Here's the big moment. Smile like the happy family we are!"

While Alice insisted on taking at least 50 more pictures, rearranging the wolf and vampire clans on their own with the baby, it was that first picture of everyone together that sat on mantles across Forks for many years to come.


End file.
